Age of Girlfriend Empires: Rise of Rose
by Yosep
Summary: Sonic loves two girls: Sally and Amy. When this is found out, there is a decision: have both girls each lead their own army against each other in a series of battles. Summary sucks, story rocks.
1. Sonic's Predicament

_Hello, fellow readers! I'm back and going to write a fanfic for my summer vacation! It is tough to say whether this could be considered a sequel to my first fanfic, "A Flower in Time". If you want to know why certain characters are here, then you should read that fanfic first. However, this fanfic might contradict with the other one seeing as in that one Amy learns her lesson. So, if you need to read "A Flower in Time", then pretend that the end of chapter 8 and the first part until Tails' part in chapter 9 didn't happen._

_Another matter to consider is how this fanfic ties in with the comic book series. I mean, from where we are now, things don't look good in the comic book. So, perhaps ignore the comic book like most people do and then this fanfic will be enjoyable._

_PS: This first chapter is in Sonic's POV (Point Of View, to those that don't understand), but the rest of the fanfic will be in Third-Person._

_PPS: The main title of the fanfic is a parody to the computer game expansion, "Age of Empires: Rise of Rome"._

Age of Girlfriend Empires: Rise of Rose

Chapter 1: Sonic's Predicament

I never thought it would happen to me. Me? Sonic the Hedgehog? _Actually_ falling in love with the girl that had a crush on me for _years_? But will you say that I'm a _cheater_? Well, maybe so, but it's not what you think!

Sure, I remember that one mission where I had to track down Scourge. Yet I didn't count on Amy having to be my partner for it! Now that I think about it, that mission could've been the start of me liking Amy. I mean, I never knew Amy's potential until she came along.

Afterwards, I started to request Amy to be my partner on some occasions. Mostly I just felt like needing her company. Soon "occasionally" turned to "frequently". I started to realise that I was starting to have feelings for Amy, but I still loved Sally.

Why do I still love Sally? She was my girlfriend for many, many years. Sure, we had some hard times such as my previous love affairs with Mina and Fiona, but it eventually worked out. Sally was the one that I could count on when I was stuck in a tricky situation. I know that she would never want to lose me because Sally would be devasted if her love was gone.

Amy, however, was a different story. She would be the one to protect me if I was in danger. Plus, Amy proves to be reliable on some of my adventures, thanks to her hammer. Of course, it started out as being just friends. But it wasn't until last night, actually, that I found out that I had fallen for her.

It was at a party, and the Freedom Fighters and other friends were celebrating our sucess for stopping another fiendish plot from Robotnik. I decided to go out on the balcony just to enjoy the view. It wasn't long until I heard Amy's voice,

"Hey Sonic!" Amy went over to me and started to look out into the distance with me. A few minutes later, Amy spoke, "I'm sorry."

I was confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For trying to get your attention and for being somewhat overcaring of you all these times." Amy replied. "Sometimes I just don't know what gets into me whenever I see you. Well, _now_ I learned to control myself, but I just can't get by without apologizing for my past behavior."

"Well, thanks for your apology." I told her. "We all make mistakes. Sometimes we make the same mistake more than once, but most of it isn't to fret over."

"Strange, this doesn't really sound like you." Amy noted. Apparently, she was right. What _was_ with me? Before I could respond, Amy added, "But I guess this happens to anyone that cares for someone."

I then looked at her and simply stated, "You're right." She glanced at me expectantly.

The few minutes that followed were silent. All they consisted of were me and Amy staring at each other. I then couldn't help but notice that our heads were moving closer. At last, our lips touched. There I realised that I loved Amy as much as I loved Sally. "Uh, I have to go home." I said to Amy after we kissed. I quickly turned away and ran back to my home, asking myself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

_Yeah, sorry if it's a little short, but I'll continue very soon! Oh, and if it seems like I'm favouring one girl over another, then tell me. I want to make it so that both Sally and Amy are equal._


	2. The Big Debate

_So, the second chapter already, huh? Yep, I'm going to update once a day, usually. Oh, and I'd most like it if anyone would review, please?_

Chapter 2: The Big Debate

After a whole night of talking to himself, Sonic was awakened by his telephone ringing. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 9:30 in the morning. Sonic picked up the phone and asked, "Hi, who is it?"

"It's Bunnie. Uh, listen, we're going to have a meeting in an hour." Apparently, her voice wasn't as peppy as usual.

"A meeting? What's going on now?" Sonic questioned.

There was a sigh, then Bunnie replied, "Just turn on the TV and you'll see what's up... Sonic." Sonic turned on his TV and was surprised to see what was on.

On the TV, lots of citizens were rioting, throwing debris everywhere and shouting various things. The news reporter announced, "We're here live in Station Square, where hundreds of our people are rioting about--" She looked around and asked one rioter, "Excuse me, sir, but could you explain what it is that you're rioting about?"

The citizen shouted, "Haven't you been on the internet lately? There's proof that Sonic is in-- well, you _must _have the clip, right? If you have it, then roll it!"

The TV then started showing a video clip of the party that was two nights ago. In the video, the camera had zoomed into the balcony and saw Sonic and Amy kiss.

Then the TV switched back to the live report and the reporter asked, "So you're rioting just because it seems like Sonic and Amy are the item, now?"

"Yes!" the rioter answered. "Listen: once a fangirl, always a fangirl! That's how it always was, and that's how it always should be! If the celebrity actually falls in love with the fangirl, the whole fabric of society breaks down!"

"Oh yeah?" challenged another rioter. "What was so great about Sonic and Sally being an item, anyway? Sally lacks enough clothes! Have we lost track of that?!"

"Speak for yourself! All you're wearing is a pair of sneakers! And many others wear just sneakers and pants, too!" the first rioter objected.

"It's different with males! All we _need_ are sneakers! Females, on the other hand, are the ones that have wear more!"

Another rioter questioned, "So you're saying that males and females aren't _equal_?"

"Whose side are you on?" the first two qustioned back. The three rioters started arguing with each other.

Sonic turned off the TV before things started to look ugly. He figured that he should be heading to the courthouse now.

**Mobotropolis Courthouse: 10:20 A.M.**

Sonic and other important people made their way through the paparazzi. Looking around, Sonic could see that lots of people he knew had arrived to see the debate. The Freedom Fighters were there, of course, but also Sonic's relatives and other friends. Actually, even some enemies such as Scourge, Fiona Fox, Rosy the Rascal, and the other former members of the Suppression Squad had arrived in custody. Of course, the arch-enemies like Eggman weren't there, but besides them, everyone else had arrived. Some reporters and cameramen managed to get inside, leaving the rest of the paparazzi outside.

At last, King Elias, the king of Acorn and brother of Sally, had arrived. He took his place on the podium and began, "There has been recent concern of Sonic's romantic affair with Amy Rose. Is it true that you love Amy, Sonic?"

Sonic gulped and replied, "Yes." Some people that were watching gasped.

Elias continued, "I can see that many of you are shocked because all of us had thought of Sonic and Sally being an 'item'. Of course, that led us to think of Amy as nothing, until she made her move. Yet, I have to ask, is there _anyone_ that actually agrees that Sonic and Amy should be together?" At first, no one raised their hand. "_Anyone_ at all?" Elias asked again.

Finally, a reporter slowly raised his hand. Many others gasped. However, a couple more cameramen raised their hands. Then more reporters and camermen, then other important people. Pretty soon, around half of the people in the courtroom were raising their hands.

Elias wiped his brow and stated, "To be honest, I didn't expect more than a few people to raise their hands. Anyway, in matters like this, I would usually side with my sister, but since Amy proves to be a formidable match according to the people, I'm not so sure anymore." He rubbed his head and announced, "Let me go outside the courtroom to think for a bit." King Elias got off the podium and headed out the door.

Reporters starting talking amongst themselves, then quietly got close to the door and listened. All they could hear were the following words,

"Dreadful, dreadful, dreadful... I have to satisfy everyone in some way or another... Sonic... Amy or Sally? ... Sonic _is_ part of the royal family... If Sally were to marry Sonic, she would be queen... Yet, if Amy were to marry Sonic, she'd only be princess... It's the royalty law... It wouldn't really matter who wins, right? ... One of them has to prove themselves worthy... They say, "All's fair in love and war," but what of wars of love? ... No, no. War only leads to discontent. Remember _Romeo and Juliet_... But if the war is under control... Maybe a contest of sorts..." The rest was inaudible. Finally, Elias walked back into the courtroom and went back on the podium.

"People, I've decided." Elias announced. "My idea is crazy and has a huge chance of backfiring, but it just might work. The people that raised their hands will be on Amy's side, and the people that didn't raise their hands will be on Sally's side."

"Hold on, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

Elias answered, "Both sides will become armies for Amy and Sally to control. They'll be battling each other in a war of 7 themed battles. The best out of 4 wins Sonic." A big hubbub spreaded out through the courtroom. "I know, it is very crazy, but it is the only suitable solution. Everyone, pack your things now. We must start the first battle tomorrow. Court adjourned."

Everyone did as they were ordered. They was no more say on this. The war had already begun.

_Starting next chapter, I'll begin a pattern where before each battle, there is a chapter focusing on a couple of characters. So if you want to just get right to the first battle, wait for two more chapters! Oh, and don't forget to review, please!_


	3. Two Lovers on Different Sides

_Thanks to the people that put this story in their alerts and the one person that reviewed! Now I just want to know what other people think of this story. Readers?_

Chapter 3: Two Lovers on Different Sides

Fiona could only lie down on her new bed in her new room. She kept remembering what happened just a few hours earlier at the courtroom.

Back then, Fiona watched as she saw the hands go up one by one. All of them were very scattered, yet she didn't care. Besides, after being a former Freedom Fighter for quite some time, she had pratically learned the hard way that Sally was the only one for Sonic, so Fiona didn't raise her hand. She watched as Alicia refused to raise her hand (which was quite obvious, as Alicia was the evil version of Sally), and then as Rosy raised her hand (which was also obvious, since she was the evil version of Amy). But then-- horrors!-- Scourge raised his hand.

When Rosy saw that Scourge raised his hand, she squealed maniacally as she grasped Scourge greedily. After Elias announced that there'll be a war, Rosy tightened her "hug" even more. Rosy then blew a raspberry at Fiona and Alicia as everyone left.

Now, Fiona could only stare at the ceiling, wondering what was happening to Scourge on the other side of this war.

---

Scourge was completely bored. All he wanted was to see how the debate would turn out, but he ended up being in an army with his number-one fangirl. Or, rather, his number-one "fanbrat".

In the courtroom, Scourge wanted to side with whatever Fiona was siding with. He only figured that since Fiona used to be the girlfriend of Sonic and potential rival to Sally that she would side with anyone _but_ Sally. So, since Scourge thought that Fiona would have to settle with Amy, he put up his hand. But no! Fiona didn't raise her hand. And to make matters worse, Scourge ended up being on Rosy's side!

Now, Scourge was stuck in a room consisting of only a bed, a phone that could only make calls to other rooms in the building, and a computer that apparently won't turn on. "Maybe I can sneak out of here and get Fiona." Scourge decided. But before he could walk over to the door, a dart was shot out from the keyhole and hit Scourge. Scourge fell on his bed, awake but immobile.

A huge hammer then broke through the door. "Heeeeeere's Rosy!" Rosy cackled. She jumped through the hole and pounced on Scourge. "Don't think you'll get past me! I've heard you mention Fiona, and now I have resolved to KILL her in order to win your heart!"

"Hold on, I thought you hated me for leaving you alone back then." Scourge pointed out. "Why are you back to being interested in me all of a sudden?"

"This is what happens when you're INSANE!" Rosy began. "You switch different feelings for people, and now I must KILL Fiona in the battle!" With a wicked grin, she added, "But now that you're paralyzed, I can do whatever I want with you! Oh, yes! ANYTHING I WANT!!!" The telephone started to ring. Rosy growled, "Who DARES call Rosy the Rascal before she goes on a make-out session?" She picked up the phone and shouted, "GET OFF THE PHONE!"

"Rosy? What are you doing in Scourge's room?" a man responded. "Anyway, I'm calling to let everyone know that the information about tommorrow's battle will be coming soon, and that the power to the computer will be turned on soon as well. So Rosy, you better head back to your room, or else you'll be a practice target!"

Rosy hung up the phone, than declared to Scourge, "While you recover from your condition, I shall be plotting various ways to kill Fiona! And when Fiona is dead, you will want to marry me!" Then she ran back to her room, Rosy's laughter echoing down the halls.

---

Rosy slammed her door and hissed, "Oh Fiona, how I loathed you at first sight! But once I have you in my grasp, I shall kill you in anyway possible!" She got out a sheet of paper and a marker and mused, "So how shall I do it? Oh, I know! I'll butcher her, ALIVE! And then I shall serve her pieces to Scourge, RAW! And her blood shall be served as WINE!" Rosy laughed hysterically until a package went through the mail slot.

"Your package is here! And stop coming up with gruesome plans, please!" the man announced.

Rosy picked up the package and opened it to find the following letter:

To Rosy the Rascal,

The first of our battles consists of a primitive/native theme. Everyone will be dressed in tribal battle clothes and fight with primitive weapons.

Your clothes and weapons have already been decided for you, but in the meantime, place the enclosed disk in the computer and play the "Primitive Battle" scenario we set up for you and the other computers. This is just for you to get an idea of what tomorrow's battle is going to be like.

Practice well, also, and then you shall be fit to fight!

From, King Elias

Rosy took out the disc and read what was on it. "'Age of Empires'? Cool!" Rosy grinned. "Mark my words, Fiona! I shall make you dead for going out with MY Scourge! He's MINE! MINE! MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_I think I overdid it with Rosy's plan. At least that plan alone confirms that this fanfic is T-rated. Anyway, please review!_


	4. Fight with Sticks and Stones

_Here we have our first battle. Oh, and thanks for those that reviewed! The more I get good reviews, the happier I am!_

Chapter 4: Fight with Sticks and Stones

Both armies got off their transport ships and took their places on the island that they will battle on. It was a large island that had a river that went straight through both armies, and a raised string of land served as the "half-line". Sally and Amy were at their own edges, where they can issue commands. Sonic and Elias watched from an airship above, while the soldiers covered the island.

Elias announced in his megaphone, "Remember, the army that retreats first loses! Ready... GO!"

The clubmen immediately sprang into action, swinging their spike-covered clubs at their opponents. Spearmen threw their spears with precice aim to pierce their opponents, while blow-dart wielders fired their darts at many soldiers. Next, the axemen headed into the fray to assist their respective club-weilders. Bowmen marched in as well and launced their arrows at more soldiers. Horse riders (which were really soldiers riding on robots that were built to be like horses) galloped into the scene and battled anyone in their way. On the river, small scout ships fired arrows at nearby opponents and struck them down one by one. Soon each army's scout ships noticed each other, and started firing arrows at each other.

Rosy, who was assigned to be an axe wielder, found that Sally was a clear path away. "Soon, Scourge _must_ marry me if I win the war for them!" Rosy grinned. But then she saw Fiona, who was now a spear-wielder, very closeby. "Then again, I shall take care of greater opportunities first!"

Fiona also noticed Rosy charging at her, so Fiona quicky guarded herself with her spear. "I got to hand it to you, you're quite twisted!" she exclaimed.

"Yet smart, too!" Rosy resonded as she chopped Fiona's spear in half.

Meanwhile, at Amy's base, she was watching what was going on with Rosy. "I can't believe it! She had the opportunity to take on the leader, but she traded it for attacking her rival!" Amy growled.

Mr. Tanaka, who had volunteered to be of assistance, suggested, "Maybe it would be best to bring the bowmen nearer to the raised land. The higher elevation could bring more damage to the soldiers that are below."

"Good idea!" congratulated Amy. She gave the command, and the bowmen marched forward to the half-line. The bowmen fired arrows, which flew faster and more dangerously considering the combined force of gravity and launch. However, the bowmen were easier targets, so they frantically dodged attacks.

"Hmm, I suppose that could be a drawback on our strategy." Mr. Tanaka noted. "You know, I _would_ join the battle, but I can't because--"

"You don't really know martial arts?" Amy asked.

"Er, no. I can't join because it's against the rules." Mr. Tanaka finished. "Uh, what made you to make such a wild assumption as that? Anyway, our soldier count is decreasing fast. Even if we win this one, we might not have enough soldiers to win the next one."

"Oh, ok." Amy grumbled. She pulled up her white flag to signal that they retreat.

"Everyone stop! Amy has retreated! Sally wins this battle!" Elias announced. "Everyone, go back to your home stations. Rest up for tommorow." Elias then noticed that Sonic didn't look so good. "Anything alright?" he asked.

Sonic looked up and groaned to himself, "Why is this happening to me?"

_I hope that was a bit descriptive enough for you. And yes, I decided to put in Mr. Tanaka from Sonic X after someone suggested it to me. You'll see some more Sonic X characters later in this fic. So, bye for now!_


	5. Stampede

_Here we go back to Sonic's view of things. Well, I mean not back into first-person, but just focusing on him._

Chapter 5: Stampede

Sonic was walking glumly down the streets. He was already tired of the whole war, if you could call it that. Sonic never wanted Sally and Amy to compete for him, but it was his fault that they are fighting in the first place.

He turned a corner but stopped completely at what he saw. Hundreds of teenage girls that Sonic never seen before were all staring at him intently. "What's going on?" Sonic asked, though feeling he might regret it.

One of the girls replied, "Come on! We _know_ that you would rather have _me_ than Sally or Amy!"

"Hey!" another girl interrupted. "Sonic wants _me_!"

"No, he obviously wants _me_!" another one objected. Soon the whole mob started arguing with itself, until one of the women declared,

"Whoever can catch Sonic is the winner!"

At once the entire mob headed right for Sonic. Sonic quickly ran away, but noticed that he can't go at near supersonic speed anymore. "What's going on? How come I can only run at normal speed?" Sonic asked himself. He continued running as fast as he can now, just to get away from these freaks.

The mob persitantly pursued Sonic, knocking over outside tables and even streetlight poles. Sonic kept crashing into news stands and street perfomers. With every corner he turned, more girls began to chase Sonic, each one crazier than the next. In desperation, Sonic headed into an alley, but many girls still followed him. Before Sonic knew it, there were girls riding motorcycles and sports cars to gain up on him. Very soon, one car speeded up and the girl in it picked up Sonic.

"Ha! I win!" taunted the girl. Sonic and the other girls realized that they were headed straight for a dead end!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sonic as he was about to crash into the wall.

Sonic wakened with a jolt. "It was just a dream. I'm fine. It's just a dream." Sonic told himself nervously. He then decided to call Elias, even if it was late at night. Sonic picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Yeah, what is it?" Elias's sleepy voice answered.

"Uh, about the battle tomorrow... You know, the one with the Powerful Civilization theme?" Sonic began. "I've decided not to attend that battle, nor the ones that follow it."

"Wait, you don't want to watch your girlfriends fight just for you?" Elias asked, somehow confused.

"Well, yes!"

"...Alright. You can stay at anywhere else, but you'll still be getting the results, alright?"

"That's fine." Sonic replied. "I'll be at my home."

"Ok, we'll give you the results of that battle. See you later." Elias answered and then hung up.

Sonic went back to his bed and lied down, face up. This was the same position he was when he was talking to himself the other night. Now he kept thinking, _Amy and Sally, please resolve this another way._

_You might realize by now that I'm going for an "Evolution of War" theme for this war. So next chapter, prepare for centurions, catapults, and cavalry._


	6. Wrestling like the Romans

_Already we're entering the second battle. Remember the three C's I gave you at the end of last chapter?_

Chapter 6: Wrestling like the Romans

The War Island, as Elias called it, was now ready for the second battle. Everyone took their places and got into their battle positions. Amy and Sally were just dissapointed that Sonic wasn't going to be here for the rest of the war.

Elias announced, "We shall battle...NOW!"

The chariots sped at each other, knocking over any opposing soldiers. In the meantime, broad swordsmen started to take down calvalry while catapults launched debris into war galleys.

Amy's composite bowmen this time shot down soldiers from afar, giving the heavily-clad soldiers like the legions, hoplites, and centurions a chance at the center. Sally, however, sent the robot war elephants and robot elephant archers nearer to the center. To counter this, Amy had her calvary escape Sally's broad swordsmen and take down the elephants.

"I guess it's time to bring in our bigger ships and other seige weapons." Sally noted. She then gave the order, "Bring our ballistas into the fray, and send our juggernaughts at ramming speed!" The large arrow-launchers known as ballistas shot out missile-like projectiles at Amy's soldiers while the long catapult ships known as juggernaughts threw large stones at Amy's other ships.

Amy's other ships, archers, and land weapons then changed their projectiles to flaming ones. The blazing arrows set aflame anything that they pierced, while the balls of fire from catapults burned down anything in their landing range. Many of Sally's ships went down in flames. However, Sally's soldiers changed their weapons to flaming ones, too. Soon, the whole island was a fire massacre.

Sally then announced, "Time to finish this!" She sent her chariot archers and horse archers into the scene, their arrows taking down soldiers quickly. Amy's hoplites and centurions tried to shield themselves, but they weren't quick enough. Finally, Amy drew up her white flag.

"Sally wins the second battle!" Elias announced. "Take note: Sally only needs to win two more battles, but Amy has to get her act together and win at least one battle."

Although Sally was glad that she was getting closer to winning Sonic, she felt a bit sad that some of the soldiers she took down were her former citizens. Amy felt the same way. Yet, they had to do it if they wanted to win Sonic.

_I could've made it longer, but I can't think of anymore units-- er, I mean weapons, ships, and soldiers to throw in. Plus, I already established the fact that Rosy wants to kill Fiona. Anyway, you'll be seeing another chapter tomorrow._


	7. The War, According to Sally and Amy

_Sorry about not updating, but for some reason my internet wasn't working. To make up for it, I'll update THREE chapters today! Oh, and despite the title, this is NOT in first-person. Just wanted to remind you just in case._

Chapter 7: The War, According to Sally and Amy

As Sally sat on her bed, she had mixed feelings on this whole war. She never wanted to compete with Amy at all, let alone in a violent way. This whole war was her brother's idea, after all. However, the more Sally planned out strategies, the more she got into it. If this was the only way to get Sonic, she'll do it.

With Amy, she had many ideas on the war, too. Amy always wanted Sonic to herself, but she never wanted to fight Sally. She and Sally were kind of forced to take part because of Elias. Yet, Amy did like the idea of controlling an army that'll do her bidding. And if this was the only way to get Sonic, then she'll win this war.

Sally looked at the papers about tomorrow. The next battle was going to have a medieval theme, complete with knights in chain-mail armor and iron-plate armor. She had read books about the medieval times before, and Sally knew that it was in these times that wars were the most brutal and merciless. Sally wasn't like that, and she wouldn't want her former citizens to be killed like this. But, as before, anything for Sonic.

Amy read over the paper about the next battle. Tomorrow was going to have medieval soldiers and weapons. From the history books that Amy read, the medieval times weren't as merry as they were portrayed in fairy tales, but instead were very tough and not very nice. Amy was pratically the opposite, and she didn't want some of the people of Mobotropolis to die by these weapons. Yet, once again, anything for Sonic.

Before all this craziness, both girls had been ridiculed in some way or another about how they wouldn't deserve Sonic. Sally had heard people talking about how she was going to tie down Sonic to a boring, politicial life and how she was "obsessive" with him. Amy had heard others talk of how she would tie down Sonic to a boring, normal life and how she was "over-caring" with him. In fact, both were going to clear their name at one point, but then King Elias had to suggest war.

Now, Amy and Sally feel guilty about doing "anything for Sonic".

_The purpose of this chapter was to show: 1. That Amy and Sally are actually reluctant to take part of this war, 2. That Sally and Amy are equals, and 3. That the next chapter is a medieval-like battle._


	8. A Chivalrious Clash

_Here we have a battle that is not unlike "Sonic and the Black Knight"._

Chapter 8: A Chivalrious Clash

Everyone lined up on the island, as before. This time the armies were filled with knights, knights on horses, regular horsemen, knights on long ships, soldiers with varying weapons, large catapults, archers, and crossbows.

"Ready... Go!" Elais announced.

Amy's catapults immediately launched debris into some of Sally's infantry. Sally then had her knights to charge up against the other knights. The archers and crossbow weilders set their arrows aflame and shot them at each other. Sally's long ships crashed against Amy's, and the knights on them battled, some throwing their opponents into the water.

Fiona, who was a knight in chainmail armor on one of these ships, was doing very well at knocking the other knights into the river. However, Rosy, who was a flail-weilder on the other ship, noticed Fiona nearby and instantly charged at her.

"Scourge is mine!" Rosy yelled as she flung the spike-ball part of the flail from behind Fiona.

Fiona immediately countered the strike with her sword and pushed Rosy off the ship. "Next time, don't give yourself away during a cheap shot." Fiona said as she headed towards another opponent ship. When she got on the ship, the first one Fiona saw was none other than Scourge himself. Scourge was wearing iconic iron plate armor, and was holding a rapier and a large shield.

All they could do was stare at each other. Why did they had to choose different sides? When a crossbow arrow struck the ship they were on, Fiona and Scourge made their decision. Scourge and Fiona dueled ruthlessly amidst the others that had to fight for their leader.

Amy's knights on horses quickly smited some of Sally's infantry. Whenever Sally's remaining knights tried to stop the horsemen, Amy's catapults would throw flaming balls at them. At last, Sally pulled up her white flag.

"Amy wins the medieval battle!" Elias announced. "If Amy keeps this up, then we're in for a very balanced war."

Scourge and Fiona instantly stopped fighting. As they went to their seperate ways, Scourge finally said to Fiona, "Fancy seeing you here."

Fiona smiled and responded, "You too."

_Don't get off the computer/video game console/iPhone yet! There's still another chapter coming up!_


	9. Antoine's Lament

_Did you know that: There are some people that actually think that AntoinexSally is a good pairing! Now you know! And now I shall emphasise this fact in this chapter._

Chapter 9: Antoine's Lament

Antoine gloomily looked over the paper he received. Next battle was going to have a Revolutionary theme, just up his alley! So why was he sad? Because he still remembered what happened to him on the day of the debate.

When people were asked to raise their hand for Amy, Antoine kept his hand down. He was glad that Bunnie also kept her hand down. But that was when he heard someone whisper, "Why do you think that Antoine kept his hand down for Sally?" When Antoine heard that question, he was quite surprised. Wasn't it obvious that he had stopped his crush on Sally for the main purpose of her being with Sonic? And if Antoine raised his hand for Amy (which he wouldn't in the first place), wouldn't that defeat the purpose?

It was after the debate that Antoine was faced with a bunch of news reporters and paparrazzi. One of the reporters asked, "Is it true that you still have a crush on Sally?"

Antoine was shocked. "I don't know wut you're talkeen about!" he exclaimed.

More reporters began to ask him that same question, also spilling out crazy rumours like, "You still keep a picture of Sally in your bedroom!" and, "You married Bunnie to make Sally jealous of you!" All of these Antoine can't explain. Why would people think that he still loved Sally?

That was what Antoine was thinking now. He then thought if there was anyone that actually supported his crush for Sally so long ago. The power to the computer was on, so Antoine decided to find out.

Antoine got on the internet, and then typed in the search engine, "antoine sally". Millions of results came up, many of them just including Antoine and Sally in a list of the Freedom Fighters. But then Antoine came across one link to this story on a website called "", and in the summary below the link he could see "**antoine **x **sally**". Curious, Antoine clicked on the link. He saw that the story was extremely poorly written, yet understandable enough. The story, in italics, went like this:

_ya so chek it! this is ANTOINEXSALLY yall! SONSAL AND ANTBUNNIE SUCKS! amy better win, because this is how i think the aftermaf will go._

_sally was completeley bummmed she had lost the war to amy. now amy and sonic were BANGING the night away!_

Antoine said outloud, "'Banging'? I don't know zese term! But from the looks of eet, eet seems, 'ow you say, deerty?" He continued reading:

_antoine the only soljer to not get keeled sed wuts the matter-? o nofing" sed sally. sonic and amy are happy togefer. -welle sed antoine -y dont ya luv mee?--_

"Hmph! As eef I would say zat eef Sally lost!" Antoine grumbled. But still he continued:

_"actuely id o! i just made luv wif sonic to maek u jelus. sally teesed. wut i conidance i marreed bunnie jus to maek U jelus!antoine reveled -then lets get marreed write nowe! sally announced "yes! zen i cen deevorse wit zat two souvern bunny bunnie!- antoine toad sally. so tey got marreed end BANGED all night en bunnie got thrwon to prison an got shot the end_

"Who in zee world will like such a story made by such a _fuel_?" Antoine groaned. He then saw a link that said, "_Reviews_". Antoine clicked on the link and saw that, besides the flaming on the poor grammar and spelling, that all 35 reviews liked the AntoinexSally pairing. "Zese is madness!" Antoine exclaimed. He instantly clicked on the "Clear History" button on the search engine.

Antoine dropped down on his bed and grumbled, "_C'est fou._"

_Ok, so I might have exaggerated how much people like the pairing and how bad some people can write their stories. So, I apologize to those AntSal fans and to the people that write just as bad or worse. I just hope you liked it anyway._


	10. War on the Fourth of July

_Whoops! I forgot to tell you last time about another delay. Oh well, at least it gave me a good opportunity to have a fitting name for this chapter. Don't worry, you'll be seeing two chapters making up for the delay!_

Chapter 10: War on the Fourth of July

Elias went up to his megaphone to do the announcing routine once again. "Get ready and battle!" he announced.

Immediately, Sally's horsemen charged and avoided the explosions from Amy's musket-wielders. At the same time, land cannons blasted many swordsmen at a time. Once the musket-wielders were out of ammo, they then used their muskets in their sword mode. Large ships fired their cannons at each other while their onboard soldiers attacked one another.

Antoine, who was chosen as Sally's advisor for the war, passed out many suggestions. Yet, he hoped that Sally wouldn't like him even if he executed good battle plans; Antoine still loved Bunnie, but for once, he didn't want Sally to love him. Antoine looked out the battlefield and calculated a comeback. "Now eet would be best to send zee 'orsemen to fight Amy's swordsmen!" he told Sally.

"Ok, Antoine." Sally responded as she gave out the order.

Antoine whispered to himself worriedly, "She's geeving me more respect! Zeese eez bad!"

Scourge, who was now a swordsman, prepared himself when he saw Sally's horsemen charge his way. He speeded forward, battling with every opponent soldier in his way. But-- coincidence?-- the next one in Scourge's way was Fiona.

Fiona groaned, "Why _did_ we fight the last time we encountered each other like this?"

Scourge frowned and answered, "Because we're on different sides. It's now our job."

Rosy, who was now controlling a cannon, saw Scourge and Fiona. "Don't worry, Scourge!" She announced as she got her cannon ready. "I'll kill her for ya!" Rosy lit the fuse, then aimed at Fiona.

Fiona quickly hurried away from the line of fire. Rosy's cannon instead fired at other opponent soldiers. "Drat!" Rosy grumbled. She continued loading and firing cannonballs at Fiona, but still continued to miss.

Scourge went to take on other horsemen until some musket-wielders pointed their weapons at him. "Uh, Rosy? A little help over here!" Scourge cried. Rosy was still focusing on shooting Fiona, still to no success. "Well, guess I'm on my own." Scourge grumbled, then dueled with the opponents at once.

Sally's cannon-ships destroyed all of Amy's, then went on to take on the land soldiers. At the same time, Rosy finally got Fiona trapped in between swordsmen. "You're mine!" Rosy cackled as the flame on the fuse was about to reach inside. But then a cannonball suddenly destroyed Rosy's cannon before it fired. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! &$*%^#!!" Rosy cursed. The sea-cannons continued to fire at Amy's soldiers. Finally, Amy gave in again and raised her white flag.

"Sally is the winner!" Elias announced. "Amy is now on the edge of failure, so she better come up with better tactics fast!"

Antoine was satisfied that his suggestion to use the ships worked. However, he grew even more nervous at the fact that Sally might start to like him for it. As for Rosy, she screamed in fury that her chances for getting rid of Fiona are becoming slim.

_Is it fitting, ironic, or contradictial that a "Revolutionary" themed battle is posted on the fourth of July? I'll let you answer, but first: the next chapter!_


	11. Colonel Elise

_If you know a lot about "Sonic the Hedgehog: 2006", then you may have mixed feelings for this chapter._

Chapter 11: Colonel Elise

Elise was a very peculiar character. Three years ago, she used to be the happy princess of Soleanna. Yet, on the day of Soleanna's annual festival, Elise was starting to feel the pressure of finding a suitor. Elise, somehow not wanting to settle down, refused to find a suitable husband. As a result, the residents' appreciation for her began to drop. Torn by the dillema of finding a suitor or not be appreciated by her citizens, Elise lasped into depression.

Soon, out of complete frustration, Elise decided to join the Army in hopes of dying in battle to commit technical suicide. However, when Elise was signed up, she had to go through extensive training and tests before going into battle. The officers scoffed at her, saying that since she was a girl, there was no way she could survive. Surprisingly, Elise's skills actually proved benificial, and as a soldier, she put her hidden rage to good use. Throughout the battles she had to fight in, Elise fought her way to victory, contrary to what she originally intended. Once again feeling appreciated, Elise decided to stay in the Army full-time. In fact, as her newfound enthusiasm for the Army grew, her personality slowly changed. Within three years, Elise was promoted her way to the rank of Colonel.

If you were a soldier, it would be hard to believe that Elise used to be a princess. Technically, Elise still is the princess of Soleanna due to the fact of not finding a successor, but if a soldier were to call her by the title "Princess", she would make him do 300 push-ups. And if the soldier again called Elise by the same title, she would make him do 500 _one-handed_ push-ups. It would be no surprise that Elise was now an agressive, merciless leader. Sometimes in her free time or when she was talking to another soldier or officer, Elise would get out a bottle of alcohol to drink.

"You drink?!" a soldier exclaimed one time he first saw Elise gulp down a glass of whiskey.

"What does it matter to you?" Elise had replied to him snappily. The soldier shrugged, grabbed the bottle, and started to drink some. At the same time, Elise had got out a cigarette and started smoking.

The soldier then spit out the whiskey and cried, "Geez, you smoke too?!"

Elise had then groaned, "You are starting to sound like one of my former tutors."

"It's just that later you could regret it." the soldier replied sheepishly. Elise then glared at him menacingly, and it was then that the soldier learned not to provoke Elise or else.

But today, Colonel Elise got a call from King Elias. He told her about the war between Sally and Amy, and that since the next battle was going to have a "World War" theme, Elise was invited to come to give advice to the army leaders for the rest of the war. Elise accepted the invitation, then headed to the home station, where both armies were now living in.

Along with some of her top soldiers, Elise entered the conference room. There, Sally and Amy were sitting in chairs, while some of their top soldiers were standing near the back. Elise stood at the front while her soldiers were standing behind her. She got out her papers and began, "So, this war is between Amy and Sally and their fight for... Sonic the Hedgehog?" For some strange reason, Elise felt that the name was very familiar to her.

"That would be me." Sonic answered as he entered the room. He didn't want to be here, but Elias had told Sonic that he had to attend. Sonic sat in a chair in between Sally and Amy.

Colonel Elise looked over the rest of the papers, then stated, "I'm Colonel Elise, and I used to be the ruler of Soleanna. But nobody call me by my former title, or else! Anyway, since tomorrow is going to have a World War theme, there are going to be some new changes. For one thing, it's bye-bye swords, and hello guns. So Amy and Sally, make sure your soldiers are ready to handle a gun properly for tomorrow. The second thing is that next battle's going to introduce air-based weapons. In tomorrow's case, war planes and bombers, so make sure soldiers can fly planes and airships. The third thing is that the cannons will be replaced by tanks, so make sure your soldiers know how to use a tank. Another thing is that the ships will now be made of metal instead of wood, so don't be a coward trying to make sure his or her ships don't get hit. And just _make sure_ that _you_ know what you're doing. Don't just come to me like a sissie asking me for help. If you're desperate, you'll never make it. So if you need to inform me of something important, talk to me. I'll be training your soldiers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" the soldiers in the room replied in unison.

"Good. Now get out of this room and give me 30 laps around the building!" Elise ordered. Once the soldiers got out to do what they were told, Amy and Sally went out of the room to their own bedrooms. Sonic was the only one left in the room.

Sonic felt a strange wave of nostalgia, then asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"...Perhaps..." Elise replied. "Maybe you saw me at the Soleanna Festival three years ago."

"Yeah, you're right. But, there just seems to be something else." Sonic said. "Hmm, I just can't put my finger on it, but I strongly feel that we actually met before."

"I'll just be training the soldiers right now." Elise stated as she went out.

"Yeah... soldiers." Sonic sighed.

_Just tell me what you think._


	12. Mobius War I

_My internet wasn't working for a while, but now it is! Since there is a bit of a delay, I must make this chapter as quick as possible. Here goes..._

Chapter 12: Mobius War I

Every soldier, now armed and ready thanks to Colonel Elise, took their battle places. Earlier in the morning, each army placed land mines in strategic locations.

Elias, now accompanied with Elise, picked up his megaphone and announced, "Now that everyone's set up, FIGHT!"

The war planes and bombers began to take off, while the air ships that were already above headed to good locations. Many soldiers fired and dodged bullets, and any that were severely wounded were taken back to "camp".

Rosy, who was now riding a tank, shot down soldiers and other tanks in hopes of finding her arch-nemesis. "Where is that fox?" she grumbled as she fired missiles, exploding some mines.

Fiona, who was a holding a motor-gun, was actually hiding behind Rosy's tank. After all, it was the only tank that had, "Fiona MUST DIE!" written all over it. Noticing this was a good spot to shoot down opponent soldiers, Fiona carefully stayed behind the tank and fired good shots.

Above, an armada-battle was going on. Since no aircraft is allowed to go above the spectator blimp, Elias and Colonel Elise were safe. The other air ships and bombers dropped small bombs to clear soldiers and possible mines. War planes used their motor-guns to fire at each other to stop each other from stopping the bombers. Other times, in a fit of desperation, a plane would crash down into opponent soldiers, kamizake style.

Big battleships carefully meandered their way past water mines and fired missiles at other ships. Some ships docked at land, unloading soldiers and other weapons. Carrier ships also served as a landing strip to their fellow airplanes. Sometimes, the ships attacked the land.

Elias was watching what was happening below and remarked, "I never knew the battles would become _this_ violent!"

Elise replied, "Well, you gotta get used to the fact that big gun battles are the most extreme you can get. If you expected the soldiers to only get boo-boos, think again."

Thanks to Rosy, many of Sally's mine-traps were uncovered and destroyed. This paved the way for Amy's army to take the advantage. Pretty soon, Sally had to draw up the white flag.

"Amy wins the battle! She better keep this up in order to have her chance at the tie-breaker battle!" Elias announced. He put down the megaphone and sadly admitted to Elise, "You know, this war doesn't actually seem like a contest anymore. But, things must continue as planned."

Elise sighed, "True, true."

_I hope that was enough for you. I didn't want to emphasise gory details, or else this fanfic would be on the verge of getting an "M" rating. So, the war is nearing the end, and I assure you that everything will be concluded in a different way._


	13. Tails the Mechanic

_I just realized now that the website name in the chapter "Anotoine's Lament" didn't show up since this website automatically removes anything that resembles the name of its site. So, maybe it'll work if I just spell it out to you. The name of the website was called, "C e l e b F i c t i o n . N e t", and it's FAKE, so don't look for it. If the name showed up this time, than that's good. Now, on with the next chapter!_

Chapter 13: Tails the Mechanic

Tails never actually thought this whole thing would come to this. Normally he'd be building creative machines just for the fun of it, but now Tails was forced to replicate standard, "modern" weapons for Amy. Not that Tails always thought Amy would be suitable for Sonic. Sure, he _still_ liked Sonic and Sally together, but at that debate Tails thought, _Why not give Amy a chance?_ So he ended up siding with Amy. Tails was just glad that Cosmo also sided with him to keep him company.

One thing that kept troubling Tails was that he was technically competing against his former friend Rotor. Years before, Tails was fascinated at creating machinery, so Rotor decided to teach him some things. Pretty soon, Tails knew all the tricks of the trade, and sometimes he'd build with Rotor. But now Tails and Rotor are on different sides, so it's now a battle between "the teacher and the student".

"Something wrong?" Cosmo asked.

"Uh, no. Why'd you ask?" Tails responded, turning towards her.

"It's just that you stopped building for a second." Cosmo explained.

Tails sighed, "I guess making standard, 'modern' weapons just isn't me. But I have to do it for Amy, after all. Besides, tomorrow has a 'Modern War' theme."

"Yeah, there's no turning back now." Cosmo noted sadly.

"That's right. Well, I better get back to work." Tails told Cosmo. She nodded and gave Tails a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Tails sighed and continued building.

_My chapters seem to be getting shorter. I wonder why... Oh, and review, please!_


	14. Army and Navy and Air Force, Oh My!

_Wow, we're getting ever closer to the grand finale! Don't worry, I'm sure the later chapters will get much longer._

Chapter 14: The Army and the Navy and the Air Force, Oh My!

Both armies took a few hours to get themselves ready. The all-new submarines were set underwater, and the updated war planes and war helicopters were ready to take off.

Shadow, who was a soldier on Amy's side, grumbled to Rouge, "I can't believe that both girls still agree to fight each other to death! Why can't they solve this normally?"

"Remember, if Amy wins this one, it'll go off to the tie-breaker battle!" Elias reminded to both armies. "Now, FIGHT!"

Shadow instantly started shooting at opponent soldiers, laughing somewhat maniacally. Rouge shook her head and began fighting as well.

The war planes and helicopters took to the skies to fight in an armada battle. Meanwhile, the battleships began to take on the land soldiers as the submarines snuk into good spots like snipers.

It took only a few minutes for both armies to use individual strategies. Amy's planes shot down soldiers down below while Sally's sea weapons picked off tanks and mines. Tails, who was piloting one plane, was glad that his war planes and war helicopters were working smoothly, but he was still concerned about the fact that they were used too destructively.

Antoine, meanwhile, didn't know what to think about the fact that his idea for using the sea weapons was failing. Of course, he was frustrated that he was letting Sally's army down, but Antoine was also somehow relieved that this might turn off Sally very much. He didn't want to start another love triangle, unlike Sonic.

Fiona, who was a commander of one submarine, ordered, "Fire the torpedoes!" Two torpedoes were launched and homed in on one battleship. This battleship fired some missiles of its own to fight off the torpedoes, but the missiles missed. However, they instead headed towards Fiona's submarine. "Quick! Get out of the way!" she commanded. The submarine dodged the missiles, but those instead impacted on some other submarines.

Rosy, now in a war helicopter, scanned the island, shooting at anyone that looked like Fiona. "Where is she? She cannot hide forever!" she growled as she randomly shot everywhere. Unlike Rosy, who stupidly kept missing, the other helicopter riders fired missiles skillfully at other tanks. Finally, Sally lifted up her white flag.

"And there _will_ be a tie-breaker!" Elias announced. "Since next battle shall be the last, there will be no surrendering. Next battle, one army _must_ defeat every single one of the other's to win... Sonic. Yeah... all that killing just to determine an item pairing... but it is already officially decreed by me... Wait, this is still on?" Elias quickly turned off the megaphone, realizing that he revealed to the armies that even he regrets the war.

_Like I said: the later chapters will be much longer. Oh, and not that I don't really care, but I haven't got any reviews in a long time. Readers?_


	15. Help from Dr Eggman Robotnik?

_This chapter will be longer than usual, but more to enjoy, right?_

Chapter 15: Help From Eggman Robotnik?

Sally and some of her remaining soldiers entered the room. "Ok, I've got your video message, so I'm here."

Eggman grinned and began, "Well, when I found out about your war with that wretched brat Amy, I just _had_ to help out. And since tomorrow is the tie-breaker, you alone deserve the greatest advantage of all!"

"Me alone?" Sally asked.

Eggman quietly ordered his robots to play sad music, then, pretending to be sad, spoke, "You know that it's hard with your relationship with Sonic! There have been a couple of notable break-ups, not to mention Sonic's two other girlfriends, Mina and Fiona! And there was another girlfriend, but I don't remember, so it's not that important. The point is, you and Sonic deserve to be the permanent item, and Amy and Sonic together just doesn't seem right." He then quickly turned off the music.

"So... what's this advantage that you're going to give me?" Sally questioned.

Dr. Robotnik responded, "Well, let me ask _you_: If E represents energy, then what does E equal?"

"M times C squared?" Sally answered.

"What? No! The _other_ formula." Eggman replied. After seeing Sally confused, he just answered, "E= Eggman! And since _I_ am that handsome soul, I shall give you a very 'energetic' present!" Robotnik turned to pull up a curtain and revealed a very large nuclear bomb. "Behold, the E-Bomb #1!"

"Why number 1?" Sally inquired.

"Well, that's because this is the prototype, but it's ready to use!" Robotnik quickly explained. "E, as always, stands for Eggman, and this is no ordinary hydrogen bomb, oh no! This bomb has much more power, and its explosion radius is much longer! In fact, long enough to cover your opponent's side of War Island. Just force the opposing army to their own side, and we'll do the rest! How about it?"

"No, I don't want to win through a cheap nuclear explosion, especially one from the likes of you." Sally refused.

Eggman grew really angry and shouted, "LISTEN, YOU'RE GOING TO USE MY BOMB TO WIN SONIC AND DESTROY AMY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M GOING TO BE NICE TO YOU, SO IF YOU DON'T MAKE USE OF THIS ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY, I SHALL MAKE YOU!" Before Sally could respond, the bomb was instantly packaged and sent off to Sally's weapon holding room. "Thanks for agreeing!" Robotnik laughed, pretending that nothing happened. "So, tomorrow is going to have a mix of all the previous battles, correct? But the only difference is that each army is going to have a giant robot in the likes of their leader, right? So with your new bomb, put it inside your giant robot and everything will go smoothly! Well, bye!" And with that, Sally and her soldiers were instantly pushed out of the room.

Snively looked at his watch and counted down, "Five... Four... Three... Two... One."

Amy and some of her soldiers entered the room. "Alright, I got your video message, so I came here like you told me to."

Robotnik began, "Well, I found out that you were going into a tie-breaker match with that wretched brat Sally, so I just _had_ to help! After all, you alone deserve Sonic, and you alone deserve the greatest advantage of all!"

"Me alone?" Amy asked.

Eggman quietly ordered his robots to play the sad music again, then he pretended to be sad again and spoke, "I feel your pain when Sonic had gone out with Sally, Mina, Fiona, and some other girl that I forget, so she's not important now. But anyway! I know that you felt sad and angry that Sonic went out with every eligible girl but you. However, now is your turn, and this time, it's all or nothing!" He then turned off the music.

"So what's this advantage you're going to give me?" Amy questioned.

Eggman grinned and lifted up a curtain to reveal another large nuclear bomb. "Behold, the E-Bomb #2!"

"Why #2?" Amy inquired.

"Um, the first one didn't work, but we built an improved model that's sure to work!" Robotnik explained. "As you can see, E stands for Eggman, and bomb stands for, well, bomb!"

"Did someone say bomb?!" squealed a voice from one of Amy's soldiers. Rosy instantly ran to the front and squealed in delight at the sight of the bomb. She could already picture Fiona being blown to bits by the nuclear power, or being burned to bones by the extreme heat, or wailing in pain at the radiation. "We'll take it!"

"What? No way!" Amy refused. "I won't accept a nuclear bomb, especially from Dr. Eggman!"

"Ignore her! I proudly accept this wonderful creation!" Rosy replied with nuclear bombs in her eyes.

"The alternate self has it! It's now yours!" Eggman announced. "Just place it inside your giant robot, and everything else is up to us! Well, goodbye!" Amy, her soldiers, and the bomb were immediately sent off. Robotnik cackled, "Perfect! Everything is going according to plan!"

---

Meanwhile, at the home station, Sonic was bored in his new room. "I think I shall go for a run in the hallways. That should spend some time." He got out of his room and speeded at near sonic speed. "Hmm, I don't see Amy or Sally anywhere. Had they gone somewhere?" Sonic asked himself. He then saw someone else in the hallway and immediately stopped. "Colonel Elise?"

"Sonic? I didn't expect to see you here. I mean, at this time." Elise spoke.

"I just run whenever I feel like it. And that is most of the time." Sonic explained. "So, what's going on with you? Aren't you supposed to be all strict and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, but it's just that something's been bothering me for quite some time." Elise admitted. "I keep getting deja vu whenever I see you, but I suppose you don't really understand."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I also keep getting this feeling like I know you whenever I see you." Sonic confessed. "Hold on, you don't suppose..."

"But, no. I don't..." Elise replied, but both she and Sonic suddenly had visions flash through their minds. There, they remember Sonic rescuing Elise all those times. They remember the adventure they had been on. They remember Mephiles nearly killing Sonic and, surprisingly for Sonic as well, how he was revived. How he was revived...

They remember Elise having to kiss Sonic. They remember putting out the Flames of Disaster to erase all that had happened. But now...

"You-- it can't be!" Sonic exclaimed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Right?" Elise asked in confusion. Everything was instantly frustrating. At last, Sonic did what he did best: run.

_Told you it was going to be long. Anyway, read and review, like most writers say!_


	16. Sonic's Decision

_Here's the moment you've all been waiting for. What'll the theme be this time? Well, all of them!_

Chapter 16: Sonic's Decision

Throughout the island, a whole mix of soldiers have been placed. Some were holding spears, while others held guns. Catapults and tanks stood side by side. War galleys and battleships sailed by each other, while old and new war planes were ready to take to the skies.

However, the only additions were the two giant robots, one for each side. Each robot looked just like their leader, only equipped with lots of guns and other weapons. Hidden deep inside each were the E-Bombs. The bombs each had radio transmitters to Dr. Eggman's base. Each army and leader only knew of their own bomb, but not each other's. Robotnik and his robots were the only ones that knew of both bombs, while everyone else didn't know of any nuclear bombs at all.

Elias, for the last time, held up the megaphone and announced, "Eliminate the entire opponent army to win! ...Go!"

Bullets began flying everywhere, and the sky was covered with arrows, planes, and airships. Sometimes, a soldier with more modern equipment would take down another with more ancient equipment with ease. Yet, there are some instances where someone with primitive weapons could still kill a soldier with more sophisticated weapons.

As for the two robots, they both started to take out some infantry, siege weapons, war boats, and aircraft. The nearer they got close to each other, the more each robot shot out missiles at the opponent robot. Finally, when they were in front of each other, the robots began to wrestle with each other. To the soldiers, they believe that one of their soldiers is controlling the robot, or that their leader herself is in there. But in reality, it was Bocoe and Decoe remote-controlling the Amy-bot and the Sally-bot, respectively.

"Take this, Decoe!" taunted Bocoe as he pressed a combination of buttons to make the Amy-bot do a round-house kick at the Sally-bot.

"Oh yeah? Time for a missile-barrage!" Decoe announced as he pressed a button to make the Sally-bot fire missiles at the Amy-bot.

"Hey! Don't try to actually _beat_ each other! This isn't an actual video game, you know!" Eggman warned. He earlier installed a camera beneath the blimp that Elias was on to transmit the visual to the TV in front of Decoe and Bocoe at his base.

---

Sonic walked glumly down the halls. He knew that by the end of today, one of his girlfriends will become his only one permanently. However, Sonic didn't want his girlfriend to be chosen in the way that's going on now. Sonic turned a corner and saw none other than Elise. "I thought you were going to be on the blimp at War Island." Sonic said.

"I just didn't feel like it." Elise replied. "After remembering everything, I decided to make big changes, like quit smoking and drinking."

Both Sonic and Elise sat down against the wall. "You know, yesterday I just wanted to talk to both Sally and Amy for one last time, but apparently they were gone somewhere." Sonic mentioned. "Now that today one of them will die, I won't forgive myself for this to ever come to that."

"Wait a minute..." Elise spoke up. "Did you say that Sally and Amy were gone somewhere?"

"Well, yeah, but I never knew where." Sonic answered. "Hold on..." Sonic stood up and continued, "I remember that there are security cameras in every room." His eyes lit up and exclaimed, "Quick! To the tape room!" Sonic grabbed Elise and ran towards the tape room.

Inside, hundreds of TVs were showing what the security cameras were showing. Elise found a couple of tapes that were from yesterday. "These will play what was going on in Sally and Amy's rooms." she told Sonic, then placed them in the playback room. There, both tapes showed the same thing: Bokkun headed inside both Amy and Sally's rooms to give them a video message from Dr. Eggman.

"Of course!" Sonic shouted. "Ol' Eggface has something to do with this!"

Elise then mentioned, "A couple of years ago, we planted a bug in Eggman's base to listen in on some of his plans. Though now it's too old to give anymore recordings, it'll still be able to allow us to contact him." They headed to the communications center, where Elise connected some wires and typed in some passwords. Within a few moments, a live video was showing Robotnik in his seat.

"Whuh? Who's watching this?" he exclaimed. "Wait a minute, don't tell me the bug from Operation Snoop Dogg is still here!"

"'Snoop Dogg'?" Sonic asked. "What kind of a name is that?" He then spoke into the microphone, "Come on, Eggman! I know you have something to do with Sally and Amy!"

"No I do--" Robotnik began, but then realized that he could use this to his advantage. "Well, since you asked, I have given both Amy and Sally a nuclear bomb. Within 20 minutes, the robots that hold the nuclear bombs will take to the skies, then drop down to eliminate everyone! Good thing that those two girls don't recognize this plan!"

Sonic turned to Elise and exclaimed, "I gotta get to War Island to warn them! And stop the war!"

"I have a high-speed plane to take us there." Elise replied. "And, how are you going to stop the war?"

"By choosing either Amy or Sally!" Sonic responded. "I'm not sure which, but I'll figure it out as we get there!"

"Ok, I'll call one of my plane keepers." Elise told Sonic. She dialed on her phone and answered, "Zac? We need our fastest jet! Urgently!"

"Colonel? Why do you need the jet?" Zac asked on his phone.

"Sonic and I need it to get to War Island to stop the war!"

"Wait, Sonic's going to try to stop the war? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding. Now, please send us the jet!"

"Wait a minute, Colonel! It isn't like you to say, 'please'! What's going on?"

"Just please send us the jet!"

"Ok, I'm sending it to you right now! But I think you're out of your mind!"

"You must trust me! Sally and Amy's lives depend on it!" Elise exclaimed.

As she and Sonic headed to the loading dock, Zac's voice cried, "Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel! Coooooooollllllllllllllllllooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

Fiona was shooting arrows desperately to survive. She earlier had trouble with soldiers of higher standard weapons, but even Fiona managed to beat them. Fiona then looked around for any other soldiers or weapons, then found, surprise surprise, Scourge. This time, he was clad in Revolutionary clothes and held a musket.

Fiona finally cried, "Scourge, I don't want to fight you! I just want to make other people suffer!"

"I was just thinking that last night." Scourge responded as he threw his musket at the ground. "I love you, Fiona." He threw his arms around her and kissed her.

Fiona dropped her weapon and kissed him back. And the war kept going on around them.

Until Rosy, who saw the kiss from her cockpit in her bomber, shouted, "That's it! Tonight, you, Fiona, shall DINE in HELL!" Rosy put the throttle at full speed and charged at Fiona. "After I'm finished with you, Scourge MUST be mine!"

"But Scourge is mine!" shouted another woman's voice. Rosy looked around in shock. Apparently, Rosy had completely forgotten about Alicia, the evil version of Sally. "And I'm afraid it is YOU who must die!"

"You take that back!" Rosy shouted as she started chasing Alicia across the battlefield.

"That was random." Scourge remarked.

"Yeah, I know." Fiona agreed. She picked up her bow and arrows and suggested, "Wanna shoot your own men down?"

"That's something I always wanted to do since I played 'Call of Duty 3: Uncensored Edition'!" Scourge laughed as he picked up his musket. The two of them went off to their own armies to shoot as many as they can.

---

"Yes, only 5 more minutes until the robots take off!" Eggman exclaimed happily. "At this rate, Sonic is only running towards his death! Even if he does make it before the bombs come down, there won't be enough time to convince everyone to get off the island!"

Bokkun then came into the room and began, "Uh, Dr. Eggman, sir? Sonic and Colonel Elise have arrived at War Island."

"Perfect timing!" Robotnik cackled. "Bocoe and Decoe, prepare to press your 'Holocaust' buttons!"

---

Sonic had arrived at the island at last. The minutes that went by sitting in the plane and talking to Elise made him decide whether to choose Sally or Amy. But first, Sonic had to make the others know that he is present.

As he stepped off the plane, Sonic was shocked at the sight he saw. Everywhere he looked, people were screaming, fighting, and killing. Sonic knew that if he was technically the start of it all, then he should finish it all. He ran to the center of the battlefield and yelled as loud as he could, "STOP THE WAR!!!"

When Sally and Amy saw Sonic, they ordered their troops to stop. As everyone did, they noticed that the two robots weren't stopping. Everyone just stood away from the robots, then listened carefully for what Sonic had to say.

"You don't need to fight each other to pick out a woman for me." Sonic began. "After many, many minutes of thinking hard, I have chosen one."

Before Sonic could reveal which one he chose, the two robots stopped fighting. Instead, they started to morph together. Soon, the two robots became one, really big hybrid. Its launchers on its feet blasted, and the robot took off high into the sky.

There was a commotion amongst the soldiers, but then Sonic interrupted, "We need to escape the island right now! Ro-butt-nik had chosen this opportunity to kill all of us, so we must get as far away from War Island as possible. Everyone, just stop fighting because I have decided."

"But who did you choose?" asked Elias, who came down from the blimp.

"I'll tell you after we escape the nuclear bomb drop." Sonic promised.

Elise spoke up, "You heard Sonic! Into your boats and airplanes, double-time!"

As all the soldiers and other people headed inside their ships and planes, the robot ran out of propelling fuel. It then rotated itself to dive headfirst towards the ground. The planes took off instantly and got away quickly, but the ships were a bit slower. As the robot came down from the clouds, all vechicles were almost into the safe zone.

Just as the vehicles made it, the nuclear bomb hit the island.

---

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Robotnik laughed maniacally as we watched the carnage.

Decoe whispered to Bocoe, "Should we tell him that Sonic and his friends escaped the island?"

"Maybe we should let him find out himself." Bocoe suggested.

---

After everyone got off their boats and planes, they arranged around Sonic. "As I was saying," Sonic began. "I had thought about it alot. And I mean a _lot_. But first, I want Sally and Amy to both promise that they won't get very angry by what I choose."

"We promise." Sally and Amy spoke. They then mentally braced themselves for whatever Sonic was going to say. Sonic sighed, then got himself together to say the following,

"I choose Amy."

_It's official: I am now a SonAmy fan. Don't get me wrong, I still like a good SonSal fanfic, but what's wrong with liking different pairings involving one same person?_

_Two morals of this fanfic are: 1. War is too violent and pointless, and 2. Don't get so worked up over different pairings. Expanding on the second moral, I believe that we should respect most people's favourite pairings. If someone actually likes a random pairing like Big and Blaze, then don't flame them for it. Of course, there are some exceptions, like the pairing we're all too familiar with, Sonic and Elise. In my opinion, I actually think that the pairing is merely ok until the two engage in sexual intercourse. As for yaoi pairings, they are actually a decision based on moral standards, so I would generally disagree with these pairings._

_Hey, it's not over yet! Stay tuned for the epilogue!_


	17. Epilogue

_Well, it's been a while, but here's the epilogue. Enjoy!_

Epilogue

The geiger counters clicked crazily as Eggman and his henchmen and henchbots searched the island for the remains of Sonic and the others. "I'm sure that the bones of Sonic are here somewhere." Robotnik said nervously as there wasn't any sign of hedgehog bones.

One SWATbot whispered to another, "I think we're going to be here for a looooooong time."

---

After the end of the war, many people had to adjust to what was going on now. What's happened has happened. There was no going back.

Of course Sonic and Amy were happy together, but they were concerned with Sally, despite her reaction. When Sonic declared that he chooses Amy, Sally didn't care. She knew that Sonic chose Amy, and that was his choice.

After Sonic's declaration, Antoine instantly made it clear to Sally that he won't be her boyfriend, which left Sally confused as she never wanted to in the first place.

Rosy, however, didn't react so normally to Scourge choosing Fiona. She plotted various ways to kill Fiona (one of which involved chainsaws, chop sticks, and caribous), but was soon put into an asylum where Rosy could bounce off the walls all day long.

As for Elise, she quit the military and went back to being a princess. After her re-encounter with Sonic, she no longer found the tough army life appealing. She decided to start over, thinking that maybe now she should settle down and just enjoy life.

King Elias was just glad the war was over. Now that he thought about it, the war over Sonic seemed very pointless and exaggerated. But, why had he thought of it in the first place? After minutes of pondering, Elias remembered: he was bored.

_I know it's kind of short, but it pretty much wraps things up. So, that's it. You can review now, because I just HAVE to know what people think of this fanfic. Oh, and for the NiGHTS fans that have read my NiGHTS fanfic, I can assure you that I'll be writing my next fanfic soon. But in any case, see you next time!_


End file.
